


Неидеальность

by desterra



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, F/F, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И в то время, как в идеальных семьях не менее идеальные дети устраивали мозговой штурм или положенные возрасту мини-истерики, выбирая свой дальнейший путь, Сара точно знала, что будет делать дальше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неидеальность

Не всем, знаете ли, достаётся идеальная семья. Из тех, где все собираются в одном доме и пересказывают друг другу замшелые новости в лицах и красках. Где бабушка по утрам готовит воздушные оладьи, добавляя секретный ингредиент, а по выходным она же печёт сдобные булочки и позволяет детям окунать их в тёплую шоколадную глазурь. Где вечерами дедушка рассказывает истории о пиратах, в особо напряжённых местах размахивая пустой трубкой. Где на ужин детям наливают сладкую газировку, а для взрослых откупоривают бутылку ароматного красного вина. Где мама, прежде чем обработать сбитую коленку, невесомо её целует. Где все знают, что ты самый лучший и талантливый, и никому не нужно доказывать свою уникальность. Семья, где не нужно бояться никого, даже монстра в платяном шкафу, потому что придёт кто-нибудь взрослый и изгонит его тихим смехом.

Сара даже не знала, что бывают такие семьи. Просто не задумывалась об этом и уж тем более не мечтала. В то время, как дети из идеальных семей сбивали локти, катаясь на велосипедах и скейтах, Сара училась прятаться в маленькой комнате, быть незаметной, почти бестелесной. Ведь на тонкой детской кожице синяки распускаются безумными сказочными цветами, проверено опытным путём. Сара водила по ним тонким пальчиком, угадывая очертания лепестков. А где-то в идеальной семье не менее идеальные дети рисовали улыбающихся собак. На плотных альбомных листах. Яркими гуашевыми красками. Но Сара об этом не думала.

– Ох, детка, – говорила мать, вспоминая иногда о родительском долге, обдавая горьким запахом травки и хмеля, – не верь никому, слышишь? Совсем никому! Особенно этим мужикам. Все врут. Все врут, детка.

И Сара послушно кивала в ответ, не пытаясь вырвать руку из захвата бледных дрожащих пальцев.

И в то время, как одни дети из идеальных семей шли в гости к другим, таким же, чтобы поиграть в куклы или заняться постройкой шалаша, Сара училась прятать глаза и не обращать внимания на жалостливые взгляды сюсюкающих тёток. Училась не верить, не ждать помощи и защиты. А ещё не пугаться полубезумных криков за тонкой стеной.

– Не смей! – орала мать. – Сволочь! Хоть бы о ребёнке подумал!

Что отвечал на это отец, Сара уже не слышала, закрыв руками уши и тихонько напевая под нос протяжную мелодию. Крики тогда становились лишь неприятным фоном, не более того.

А однажды их не стало. Вот был белый шум и весь кончился. Сара замерла на мгновение, оглушённая непривычной звенящей тишиной, и нахмурила лобик. Тишина отозвалась глухим стуком и шумом воды из-под крана.

– Вот и всё, – запела мать. – Вот и всё. Вот и всё.

Дети из идеальных семей похожи на любопытных щенков, познающих мир. Вечно лезут во всё новое и необычное. В этом отношении Сара мало чем отличалась от них. Поэтому она, набираясь смелости, расправила наволочку на маленькой подушке и, подхватив любимую игрушку (раненного в боях зайца), на цыпочках вышла из комнаты.

На кухне горела яркая лампочка, звонко стучала вода по металлическому дну раковины, и, широко раскинув руки, на холодном полу лежал отец. По белой рубашке расплывались красные пятна, под спиной собиралась чёрная лужица. Мама сидела за столом и стирала пальцами алую краску с ладоней.

– Вот и всё, – пела она. – Вот и всё. Всё хорошо. Вот и всё.

Саре было чуточку страшно, но раненый заяц одобрительно смотрел синим глазом и качал длинным ухом с пёстрой заплаткой. Лепестки красных цветов на белой ткани обрисовывались плохо и как-то странно пахли. Папа молчал, задержав дыхание, мама пела, раскачиваясь на шатком стуле. Сара старалась об этом не думать, сидя в маленькой комнате за тонкой дверью.

И в то время, когда в идеальной семье все дружно утрамбовывались в большую яркую машину, чтобы поехать к морю, Сара тоже собиралась ехать. Но не с родителями, а с незнакомой пугающей женщиной в пропахшем хвоей автомобиле. Отца, накрыв с головой чем-то чёрным, увозила, кажется, скорая, а маму, нацепив на неё наручники, сажали в полицейскую машину. На её крыше красиво перемигивались синие и красные огни.

– Кто знает, что теперь вырастет из этого ребёнка, – печально делилась с кем-то красивая тётя психолог. – Травмы, подобные этой, ни для кого не проходят бесследно. Психика, конечно, гибкая, но не резиновая же.

Сара незаметно поглядывала на девочек, с которыми делила теперь новый дом, пытаясь угадать, кто же из них та самая бедняжка.  
И в то время, как в идеальной семье с хохотом и шутками устраняли последствия опыта юных химиков, она совершенствовалась в умении быть незаметной. Так было проще продолжать не верить никому. И всё то время, что приходилось жить в убогом приюте, Сара не думала об идеальных семьях и возможной дружбе хоть с кем-нибудь.

Позже девочки постарше показывали, как украдкой проносить в приют сигареты, и строили планы на ближайшее будущее, пуская дым в узкую вытяжку туалетной комнаты.

– Нужно быть сильной, – встряхивала чёлкой Мэгги, и ей хотелось верить. – Правильно воспользоваться предоставленным шансом. На полную катушку, понимаешь? Идти к вершине, полагаться на собственные силы. Пусть даже на пределе. Вот я, например, стану криминалистом. Обязательно. Буду ловить преступников и причинять справедливость негодяям. И ты. Ты же умненькая девочка, Сара, поэтому я с тобой об этом и говорю. Не тяни. Выбирай свой путь, малышка. Поступи в колледж, стань успешной. Лучшей. Утри нос всем, кто посмел косо глянуть или сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Не сдавайся никогда. Сдаваться нельзя. Веришь?

У Мэгги были тёплые руки, забавные фенечки за запястьях, широкая улыбка и чёрные-чёрные глаза насыщенного синего цвета. Совсем как у старого раненого зайца.

В то время, как подростки в идеальных семьях, сверкая от возбуждения глазами, приглашали на первое свидание других, таких же, приторных в своей правильности, Сара училась целоваться. И не думала о том, что отношения – это в первую очередь доверие. В конце концов, откуда ей было об этом знать?

Мэгги пахла пряностями и табаком, звенела серьгами-колечками и всегда называла Сару малышкой, хотя была ниже на целую голову. Шёлк её волос приятно скользил между пальцев, а губы были мягкими и жадными. Она научила Сару приоткрывать рот в поцелуе, не цепляться носами, легко прикусывать и нежно посасывать губы, игриво нырять язычком во влажный рот и убийственно медленно сплетаться с чужим языком, мимолётно задевая кромку зубов.

А потом, перед самым выпуском из приюта, когда в идеальных семьях у правильных детей их любящие родители узнавали, что подарить чадам на Рождество, Сара нашла Мэгги в общей душевой с перерезанными венами. Мэгги сидела на мокром полу, прислонившись к холодной стене, уставившись чёрным безжизненным взглядом в потолок. Руки, похожие на безвольные сломанные крылья, лежали на белоснежных бёдрах, залитых ало-бурыми потёками. Глубокие раны зияли жалкой пародией на улыбку, обнажая порванные мышцы. Кровавые дорожки складывались в безумный узор, совсем не похожий на сказочные цветы. У ключиц и на сонной артерии притаились лёгкие тени синяков. Сара гладила её по безжизненным влажным волосам, то и дело пачкая пальцы в подёрнутых плёнкой лужицах, и впервые беззвучно кричала.

– Несчастная девочка, – качала головой директор приюта, прикладывая к подведённым глазам надушенный платок. – Кто бы мог подумать, что она решится на такое. Конечно, она была нервным ребёнком, но всё же.  
Полиция и проверяющие сочувственно кивали, записывали что-то в одинаковые блокноты, задавали глупые вопросы, и никто не слушал Сару.  
– У тебя шок, – говорили они в один голос. – Тебе обязательно нужно поспать, милая. В жизни случается всякое. Держись, золотце.  
Сара вновь и вновь пыталась достучаться, рассказать, что Мэгги не могла. Не так. Не сама. Ну послушайте! А ей раз за разом вкатывали успокоительное и предлагали поскорее прийти в себя.  
И в то время, как в идеальных семьях не менее идеальные дети устраивали мозговой штурм или положенные возрасту мини-истерики, выбирая свой дальнейший путь, Сара точно знала, что будет делать дальше.  
Никому не верить. Никого не подпускать. Ни с кем не сближаться. И никогда ни за что не допустить повторения этого алого кошмара с кем-то другим в главной роли.  
У неё была одна дорога. Та, на которую кто-то неизвестный не пустил синеглазую Мэг.


End file.
